Confused
by T.R.BLACK
Summary: Heather Ashburne is new to Southpark, completely oblivious to the fact her ex-boyfriend Butters is there too. between, Scott who got hot, Butters whose gone nutters and Kyle whose not keeping his feelings on file. Being 16 is just constant drama for the boys. Good old Cartman is still filled with lies and betrayal. (Scott M. - not in seleted characters so placing him here.)
1. Prolog

Confused

By T R Black

Prolog.

"Dude, Butters going to be so grateful that we've come to see him in this lame ass, pussy hole camp." Cartman said looking around the semi wilderness camp with an almost grossed out look. The cabins were beaten after the elements of almost a century. Seeing people willing to exercise for fun, freaked him out completely. "poor bustard" he said under his breath.

Kyle laughed lightly." Oh come on fat ass, it's no worse than the fat camp, you've been too 7 times. At least it did you some good, I don't know what this place has to offer butters." Kyle looked forward at the councillor leading them towards the more tree croved side of the camp site. "Hey, dude. Where are you taking us?" Kyle almost sounded worried, he had heard a few stories over the years, but they usually from the catholic camps.

"Mr. Stotch keeps on insisting that after the days actives are done that we put Butters in isolation so he can be grounded. Something to do with his 16th birthday? But yeah, theres a cabin up here where we keep the kids in isolation for misbehaving or being annoying" the councillor not much older than the teen boys looked completely disinterested in his answer.

The boys started laughing. "Guys, we really should have brought less booze to that party" stan said holding his stomach. As the boy's near through the turning leaves and gravel path the could see the cabin emerging up a head. It had a red roof and a sign saying 'penny hut'

"What the fuck is a penny hut?" Cartman asked in confusion.

"It's meant to be a play on, a penny for your thoughts. Now remember guys to keep it down when your in here. I'm not meant to let you guys see people if they're In Isolation. I need this for my collage application." The brunette boy raised a finger as he neared the steps. "What's that?" he said.

The three boys stopped in at the bottom of the white wooden building. It was small and had a small pooch, a noise of knocking was coming from inside. The councillor fumbled for his keys as he walked up the four mudded steps. The boys following closely behind with curious faces.

"Dude, is he masturbating his dick off?" Stan said quietly.

The door opened wide as the councillor walked in he froze with his hand on the door knob.

"Hey dude, where. Oh my god, BUTTERS." Eric said in shock. The boys walked in to a cotton soft room, with a beaten green sofa to their left. A round scratched table and chairs to the right in front of a window. bunk beds with patch work bedding in the far left and a large single bed in the right with Butters mounting a blonde hair girl from behind.

"Dude" Kyle and Stan said.

"BUTTERS STOTCH. HEATHER ASHBURNE! THIS IS NOT PROTATCOL. THIS CABIN IS FOR THINKING OF WHAT YOU DID WRONG, NOT FOR BROTHEL LIKE ACTIVIES. IM GOING TO CLOSE THIS DOOR AND I WANT YOU DRESSED IN ONE MINUTE." The councillor hushed the teen boys out quickly.

"My dad is going to kill." Butters said as the door closed.


	2. Chapter 1

Confused.

Chapter one.

Heather looked around the snow filled town. Her father had sent her out on the over casted day to look for a pharmacy. Trying to use the GPS on her phone, it would seem if your not on D-mobile, phones are completely useless in the small hick town. Pulling her hood up on her blue coat, she turned up her music so she could almost feel her ear phones rattling. The town seemed quiet, the shops are almost outdated via their strange sodosopa part of town, they looked destroyed.

Finally finding the pharmacy, she welcomed the warmth of the stale building. She wondered over to the old counter, she saw an old tall man with glasses hanging off his nose. She pulled out her ear phones so she didn't seem rude.

"Hi, I'm picking up a prescription for Ashburne, it's meant to be insulin refills." She said nicely. The man with a huff walked to the back room. "nice." She said rolling her eyes. Leaning against the counter on her arms, she looked at the mirror in the corner of the shop that over looked the store. It seemed to be empty via a gingery brown hair person looking in the middle row of the three isles. Thinking nothing of it, she went to her phone. Taking a big sigh, she rubbed her thumb over the blonde hair boy as her scene saver.

"So, I guess I'm going to have to fight you for the towns insulin supply" a humble voice from her said, she turned quickly. It was the person from the isle. "Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out or anything. I just over heard your prescription. I'm diabetic too." He was a tall and board lad that his green shirt clung to, about her age. He gentle freckles and brown eyes. "I'm Scott Malkinson" he held out a hand.

Almost blushing, she shook her hand. "Heather Ashburne. Nice to meet you." She held her phone tight to her bust.

"So you type one or two?" he asked leaning against the counter with his right arm.

"Oh, the prescription. "she said pointing to the back doorway. "it's for, for my dad. He's type one." She stumbled over her words, the cutie in front of her was making her nervous. He smiled at her, she blushed more and brushed a stray blonde hair behind her head. "sorry, I don't know what's gotten in to me"

"honestly, don't worry about it. I use to have a really bad lisp. The asswholes here still take the piss out of me for it." He couldn't help but check her out in her big coat and winter boots. "so whats with the winter gear?"

"It's freezing do you not have a coat?" she asked realising he just had a green shirt and some blue jeans on.

"No, but I guess I'm just use to the weather here. You're the new family right? your dads opening a gym or something right?" he said raising an eye brow.

"Yeah, the fitness centre over the road from the bank. He's convinced people want fitness" she laughed. "so will you be going to south park high?" she swallowed hard.

"Yeah, sophomore year. Exciting times right, what grade you in?" he asked with curiosity.

"I'm the same." She smiled.

"Ashburne" the old man had returned. With a small white bag, he was holding his glasses. "tell your dad, they he will need to come check his details in the future." He said putting his glasses on top of his bolding head. "Hey, Scott. Getting friendly?"

Scott smirked. "just getting friendly, Mr Alderman. I'm here for my refill too." He said wagging his finger. As Mr. Alderman turned with raised eye brows, Scott turned back to Heather. "So, it was nice to meet you Heather, maybe I could give you my number and we could meet up? I could give a tour of town or something before school starts in two weeks?"

"yeah, that'd be cool" she said biting her lip, she got her contacts up and wrote in Scott's name. she handed him the phone. He smiled as he handed it back. "See ya Scott." She said turning around to leave back in to the cold, the sky was showing signs of blue.

Scott walked heather leave and brace the cold, he pulled his phone out and flicked through his contacts. Hearing the phone ring, he walked over to the adult needs section for the store, scanning over the shelfs.

"Come on dude, answer" he said running his fingers across the different coloured boxes of condoms.

"S'up captain" a nick name that stuck from childhood, that never failed to make Scott smile.

"I think I just found my high school sweet heart Kenny."

"No shit. Has he got tit's?" Kenny said laughter.

"Dude, he is a she, and she is a 10!" he said looking over the shelves to see if he was alone.

"yeah what's her name?" Kenny said moving about.

"soon to be MS. Malkinson" he said laughing.


	3. Chapter 2

Confused

Chapter two.

The wind was brisk but the sun was shining high. The town had some interesting characters and Heather's dads business was booming with every one wanting to be health freaked. Heather had spent the last three days hanging out with Scott, which was a great relief as the two weeks before hand was very boring and lonely in south park. There had been a lot of flirting between them , last night he kissed her before she returned home. Her stomach got excited butterfly's thinking about it.

She was over looking starks pond from a bench. Taking in the sun's warmth in the snow covered ground. Watching the ducks on the water as people casually walked the dirt path around the pond, she started to smile in hopes that the summers dramas had finally disappeared. Loosing her self in through, she almost didn't hear her phone ring. Seeing Scott's name come up on her phone, she answered with a smile.

"Hi, is this the prettiest girl in south park?" he said happly.

"I'm not sure, I think that depends on what your attracted to" she said with mild confusion, she rubbed her feet in to the mud.

"Well, in that case. Not only am I talking to her. Im looking at her from across the pond" he said with some cheek.

She looked around and saw him hiding off to the left by some bushes. "What are doing here?" she asked waving over to him.

"My friends and I were gunna go drinking at Eric's den but I saw you as we walking past and decided to ditch them" he said walking around to her side of the pond, as he got off the phone his breath turned white with heavy nervous breathing. Smiled up at him with big blue eyes. He smiled back.

"so whose Eric?" she asked politely.

"he's like the jack ass of the group, lotta daddy issues. He Used to be really fat but we still treat him like he is, kinda crazy guy." He said nodding.

"So what's the plan?" she said pulling at the sleeves of his black hoodie, hoping he would notice she was wearing it. he did, he bite his lip.

"Come on, ill uber us to my house. We can hang out in my basement. Watch some films and keep warm." He said taking her hand.

"What about your friends?" she asked with a worried look. Sticking his tongue in to his lip with a smile. He leant down and kissed her.

"They can pick on Kenny for being poor." He said Pulling her back towards the town.

 **Few hours later…**

The Tv mounted on to the grey wall read. 'Are you still watching 'Scream'? the speakers played a fused noise from being paused for so long, the fading sun shined through the foot long windows in to the room, the house was still quiet and yet filled with the noises of gently moaning and heavy breathing. The black fabric sofa was disorientated with the teens changing positions in their heavy breathing make out session. The decorative cushion's spread across the floor and against the soda can filled coffee table. The purple through was sprawled across the back of the room near some boxes that had 'CAP'N D' on them.

Scott was on top of heather lying down on the sofa, his right hand was entwined with hers against the arm of the old furniture. His left hand was against her lower rib cage, to help hold him correctly as he dried humped against her. Getting frustrated in his position, he sat him self up and pulled her on top of him in the middle of the sofa. He shuffled down abit so he could get the perfect spot against her leggings, moving his left hand against her buttocks, she felt more butterfly's in her stomach, he skin tingled as he moved his right hand up in to her soft, vanilla smelling hair.

She curled her fingers in the bottom opening his shirt as she felt him start to dry hump against her against, being in a better angle she grinded down on to him, he groaned in to their kiss, she smiled in return. She wrapped her arms around his neck in hopes to pull him closer, both of his hands were on her buttocks now, he gripped her tightly and pulled her in to each thrust. She pushed her fingers up in to his short curly hair, he sat up and moved from her lips to her jaw line. He pushed his left hand in to her hair, he moved down to the crook of her neck tilting her head up.

*BANG* "dude, you here? Where did you go? I've been ringing you for like 3 hours now!" Kenny, stormed down the stairs with a bounce in his step after flinging open the door. "Woah, who's this?" he said with a cheeky grin.

Heather looked at a husky blonde hair tee, in a vest top and an orange hoodie around his waist. She scooted her self to the side seat as Kenny through him self on to the left arm chair and put his dirty boots on the seat. She Pulled her sleeves and tucked her high lighted hair behind her ears. She looked over at Scott. Who was looking up at the ceiling in frustration and annoyance. He could feel Kenny's beaming face.

"Hello Kenny, what do you want?" he said looking at Kenny with anger.

"Hello Scott, I did want to know where you snuck off to but since I found where and why, I want to know who?" he said sliding in to seat with a bounce.

"I think I preferred it when you didn't speak Kenny, this is the girl I told you about, her name is heather." Scott said holding up his hand. "Heather, this is my best friend Kenny."

"Nice to meet you Kenny" she said with a small smile.

"and you, you look familiar though, have we met before?" he said pointing.

"No, maybe you've seen me around town? I don't see many kids our age other than Scott." She said with a warm smile.

"Your shy, aren't you? And that would be because we hang out in basements and the woods till we're 21, then it's off to skeeters bar till we die" he said standing up, walked pver to the stair case wear a old fridge was plugged in.

"I'm usually okay after I get to know people." She said trying to relax. "Plus you did catch us at an intense moment." She said going pink. Scott wrapped his left arm around the bottom of her.

"I know" Kenny said with a huge grin. "though I have t admit we all thought, Scotty here was lying about you. Kenny, now maybe beautiful hunk of male teenager but as kids, he was an pugly fella"

"Kenny, you only bathed like once a month and spoke through a hoodie, I think I still trump you" Scott said jiggy his jeans.

"I'm still beloved soul amongst the masses." He said finally closing the fridge with a cold beer in his hand. "So, when are you crazy kids going official or is the with benefits type of thing?"

"why dude?" Scott said with a raised eyebrow, watching Kenny lean against the stairs with his left arm across his stomach and his right hanging down holding his beer.

"I wanna know if your gunna turn in to Stan or not." Scott looked at his with a get real look. "No, your right. none of us could be stan" he said with a like chickle. "So what is this? Am I third wheeling or what." He said pointing with his beer.

"Well, I've only been here and a few weeks and only known Scott a few days, so I don't think we even know yet." She said with shrugged shoulders.

"Hey, we're young, knock your self's out. Anyway, cheers for the beer, lovely to meet you. I'll catch you crazy kids later" Kenny said coming over to ruffle Scott's hair, he gave him peak on the head. "love you bro" he waved his hand up at Heather as he bounced back up the wooden creaking steps.

"Oh man, I am so sorry about Kenny." Scott said rubbing his hands on is face,

"It's fine he seems really nice, have you guys known each other long?" she asked rubbing Scott's leg.

He looked at her hand and placed his left hand back behind her, he motioned for her to climb back on to his lap. The light in the room had become dim. Her arms around his neck, rested gently as she looked at him softly, his hand fitted perfectly on her hips. The atmosphere was soft and gentle.

"I've known him all my life, we all do. Proper hick town you know." He said looking in to her eyes. "he went away for a while, but we think he was hospital or something, he spent a lot of time in there. His parents are actual crack heads" he rubbed his right thumb in to her side and she bowed her brows. " when we was about 8 or 9 we did this super hero phrase, we was all in to it. it was really fun. Kenny and me really connected over it. Our friendship grew from there, occially saved eavhothers lives, he stayed here with his sister and brother a few times for 'sleep overs' meaning his family didn't have food but we didn't want to tell my parents." Scott looked said. "I think it was nice for him to take a break from the guys ripping on his for being poor, you know. Then butters kinda took his place, with kyle, Stan and Cartman." Her body went stiff.

"Did you say Butters?" She said making sure she heard him correctly.

"Yeah, I know stupid nick name but his last name is Stotch, so it's play on words" he chuckled. He noticed her worried face. "you okay?" he asked.

"Er. Yeah. Just, I use to date someone who had a similar name." she said moving her arms away.

"Anyone I should be worried about?" he said lifting his legs up and down. She smiled and shook her head. "good" he said pulling her in to another embrace. "so erm, if you don't mind me asking, was you serious with this guy?" he asked and pressed his lips together.

"Yeah, kinda. I had my first time with him" she pulled back a bit waiting for rejection. He disregarded as fast as he answered.

"It's okay, I lost mine to an ugly bitch called Red." He gave her a comforting smile.


	4. Chapter 3

Confused

Chapter three.

Heather looking up at the ceiling in her bed. It was about 06:30 in the morning. The sky was still dark, the snow was falling gently out side the window, she had it creaked to let in fresh air. She shifted over in her bed to lay on her right side, the bed sheets were soft. She looked around her room. It was pink, and cream cow print. Her mom insisted it was good for when she had friends over and the local schools had bovine mascots. Her floor was plush purple. She had a white desk with her laptop on, though she avoided using as much as possible with her fathers crazy rules. Its less drama for her. She looked across her room to the window, next to it was a poster wall, with her favourite bands and photos.

She sat up with her knees to her chest. The cold wind made the goose bumps on her back ripple. She looked at all the photo's of Butters, she gave a weak smile. She hated that she was banned from speaking with him. She hated that she had to break up with him after being caught in the penny hut. Her thoughts wondered to what Scott said and wondered if by some chance it was the same butters that she only saw weeks before him. The chances had to be slim, like really slim. With a deep sigh, she rubbed her temples.

'BBBBBZZZZZZ BBBZZZZZ'

She looked over to her phone that was against the purple Saturn of her bed covers. It was Scott face timing her. She quickly finger brushed her hair before answering.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early Scott?" she said lying on to her front, slightly revealing her grey sports bra.

"My Diabetes is playing up and you never sleep so I thought I'd ring you and see you beautiful face" he had a phone above his full body, he had lines of a 6 pack showing. His muscles acrossed his arms where out lined perfectly with his right arm behind his head. She blushed at his compliment.

"It's okay though, yeah?" she asked with a little worry.

"oh yeah, just a little high blood sugars. Must be this sweet girl I've been kissing" he said with a wink. She smiled back. "so, since your awake and school starts tomorrow, I was hoping we could spend the day together" he paused, " as boyfriend and girlfriend?" he said biting his bottom lip.

Going red, she gave it a moment before answering. "Yeah, that would be totally awesome scott." She smile grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank god, because otherwise I'd look like a right tit changing my relationship status last night." He said with relief.

"you did not she said sitting back up"

"I totally did, you would of saw if you was ever online." He said with a grin. She looked at him with disbelief. "I'll show you, one sec." he went off scene. A moment later she heard a click. "check your message account."

A ding came through on her phone ' 1 attachment' she clicked on the phot he had sent through. It read Scott Malkinson was in a relationship, Kenny was first to comment with "Great, I'm third wheeling. See you tomorrow new chick ?"

Rebecca 'Red' put '?' a long with a varis other comments between girls.

Clicking back on to Scott, she looked a little worried. "Erm, Scott not to be that girlfriend but, are you planning on keeping your ex on your friends list?" her self conscious set in.

"She's not, her friend Bebe the bitch tagged her, don't worry. I'm not going never the crazy bitch. I'm all yours and only yours." He said with a warm smile. "so when what's the plan babe?" he said with a big smile.

"Erm, I don't know." She looked over to the clock. ' 07:03AM' "I was gunna hit my dads gym at half 7, then maybe go out for brunch? What you think?" she asked sliding off the bed.

"I'll join you, see if it's any better than my friends tokens personal gym" she looked at his with raised eye brows "he's the rich one" she nodded. "So, I'll join you, we can come back to mine for lunch if you want? My parents are going away anyway, I don't like doing the good bye thing with them. they get weird sometimes" he said.

She smiled. "okay, I'll see you there for half past okay.? Mawh" she blew him a kiss before hanging up.

 **A couple of hours later…**

Heather walked out of Scott's steamy ensuite. She had a dark green towel wrapped around her body, another towel in her hand rubbing her hair dry. She looked around the room for her clean clothes, Scott had gotten his mums hair dryer and straighters out next to his tv. He must of left the room to give her some privacy. She started to rub her self down as she looked around, he had a double bed with light stain wood, his walls were a dark cream, and light wood décor. His bed sheets were paste green, his bed was under his window, which stretched across from wall to wall. To her right was the tv and a built in desk. He had a gaming console but she couldn't tell which one. To her left was a wardrobe and a shelving unit, behind her was the ensuite and the door leaving the room, the door had a dart board on the back. He didn't have any posters or pictures up, his room seemed rather plain for a 16 year old boy.

"Oh sorry" she turned quickly with the towel only covering her chest loosly. Scott stood there in just grey gym joggers. "Erm, I got you a bottle of water? Thorught you might want it after the shower, it gets steamy in there" he said holding a bottle.

"It's okay come In, it's your room silly. I'll just jump back in there to get dressed." She said fumbling the towel. His eye's were just fixed on her.

"Don't " he said deeply, he walked to wards her, he chucked the water bottles to the shelf unit. He stood in front of her, she looked up at him confused with his behaviour. He yanked the towel away while cupping her face with his right hand to bring her in to a kiss. His hands went down her body smoothly. Feeling her cold, soft skin in his palms. He reached her bottom and pressed his hands under her to make her wrap her legs around him and she deepened the kiss. He walked the short distance to the bed, he threw their bodies down across the bed.

He kissed passionately as his right hand went in to her hair. Shuffling up the bed together, he moved to her neck as her hands travelled over his back, scratching gently. Scott started pulling at his joggers as quickly as he could. Revealing him self to her, she was surprised by his size, he was bigger than expected for their age, he looked down her with a reassuring nod. She nodded back before giving him a kiss.

Heather gave a quick breath as she braced for him, she wrapped her left arm around his back and her right hand was on his board tense shoulders. He kept kissing her neck, as she moaned gently. Feeling his hands move down to her hips, he grinded deeply in her. Her right hand had found a grip on his hair as he started kissing her again.

 _BANG!_

They froze. They looked alarmed for a moment, "you heard that right?" she whispered.

"Yeah, give it a second" he whispered back. Not hearing anything, he kissed back down he jaw line. "Must have been out side." He started slowly and deeply again. Heather couldn't feel in the same moment though, something felt off, as she started to get back in to her first time with Scott, she heard loud counting.

A rush of boys ran in to his room and a banner was in her eye sight, 'CONGRATS SCOTT'. Scott tried to cover her. There was louding shouting and wooing.

"GUYS! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Scott shouted. Before covering her face from embarrassment. She saw a face she recognised, spikey blonde hair with short back and sides.

"Heather?" Butters came forwards past Craig.

"oh my god" she pulled a pillow over her self as her and Scott was now sitting up. "Butters, what are you doing here?!" slowly the crowd of boys started removing them self's from the room.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? In bed….with …Scott" his face showed an angered horror across his face. He looked at Scott, "Are you fucking her"

"Dude, she's my girlfriend. What do you care?" Scot had pulled his joggers on. "Can you guys get out, so she can get dressed?" he said pulling the blanket up to her.

"Are fucking for real, he doesn't even know about me?" Butters raised his voice.

"Dude, get out" Scott shouted back. Butters launched him self towards scotch. Kyle and Kenny stood in the way.

"woah butters come on man, let the girl get dressed" stan said with his arms in the air. "Cartman get the door" the boys tried dragging butters out at he shouted profanities at Scott. "come down when your ready, we'll get everyone else to leave so it'll be just us 5 down there." He said completely bewildered.

Scott sat back down on the edge of the bed. He placed his hands on the top of his head, he turned to Heather who was now scrambling to get dressed. "I don't want to sound jerky or rude but what the fuck was that?" he said sharing Stans face.

"erm, remember that serious guy I was dating? That had a similar name to butters?" she tugged at her leggings. Scott walked over to his wardrobe to grab another hoodie. Instead of putting it on he threw it at her. She looked confused. "wont this anger him more."

"Last time I checked you was my girlfriend not his right?" she nodded. "So, put it on. Tell me what that was and then we will go down and talk to the guys." He said grabbing the water bottles, he past her to his built in desk and leaned against it. "please just explain to me, I feel kinda left in the dark and I don't know if it's on purpose or not." He threw hers on the bed as she sat down in the baggy hoodie.

"it's not, I promise." She looked down at the bed. "I went to summer camp in the area while my parents scooped out the town, ready to move her. I met Butters within the first week, we hit it off, for the next two weeks, we were partners in everything." She opened her bottle and took a small sip. " can you pass my make up bag please? I'd feel better wearing some." She watched Scott go through her duffle bag and chuck over a bright pink bag.

" one night, a bunch of us snuck out. We had like a little party in the woods. At some point in the night. Butters and me snuck off to the lake. We spoke for ages, one thing led to another. We had sex, became a couple and proceeded the rest of summer camp as a couple. We would sneak off, to make out or have sex." Standing in front the ensuite bathroom mirror she could see Scott, he was standing in the door way watching her do her make up. He pulled a face every time she mentioned them having sex. "butters dad though, he was crazy about butters being grounded for stupid things, so he would be sent to the isolation cabin. Id mess up to so I could go with him. There we would be alone for hours and well, you can guess what two 16 year olds would be doing." Scott's face looked annoyed.

"one day, we're going at it, and three of those fellas and councillor was there. Kyle, Stan and Cartman I think their names are. Next thing you know, we are in the gov's office, shes going crazy at us, our parents are going crazy at us. They didn't know we swapped numbers as we barely have our phones. Thanks to out dads taking them" she was sat on the counter top talking now, Scott was leaning next to her.

They stopped us from dating, Butters never texted me. I don't go on social media enough to know if he has messaged me, I assumed when I moved here that, that was it. id never see him again but that was not the case." Scott was chewing his lip, he had a white shirt in his crossed arms. He nodded his head.

"okay, makes sense. The only question I have now, is who do you want now?" he stood with his back to her, he was tense with worry.

"I'm going out with you aren't I?" she's said softly. She got down from the counter, she stood behind him, she started kissing his shoulder blades. He turned slowly.

"Are you sure? Butters can be a loose cannon sometimes and I want to know there's something here to stand up for." She smiled and nodded with her big blue eyes. He kissed her forehead.


End file.
